battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Gang
Last Gang '''is the second stage in Capone's Jail. Battleground *It's a timed stage - you have 133.3 seconds (A little over 2 minutes) to destroy the enemy base, or 20 Assassin Bears will spawn and destroy your base. The emergence of Ms. Sign is a warning that the Bears will spawn in 6.7 seconds. **The Assassin Bears are of low enough magnification to be killed off by the Cat Cannon, so 20 of them may not sound like a problem at first. But, the delay between the spawning of each one is around a second and the enemy limit in this stage is 10, so you can't use the Cannon to kill all of them. *Dark Emperor Nyandam appears at the start of the battle with 4 Doge Darks. A Doge Dark respawns after every 13~20 seconds. *The Doges and Doge Darks are spawned to interfere with single-targeted Cats. Strategies Strategy 1 (Hitbox Glitching) *By using Crazed Cow, Lion(giraffe will work too) and Pirate Cats, you can glitch through Nyandam and hit the castle. The way it works is that while Crazed Cow and Lion are attacking Nyandam, Pirate Cats push him back, allowing the fast attackers to glitch through and eventually hit the castle. (Thank you stratagy *maker I got stuck on the stage and you helped a lot) Strategy 1.5 *Another way to glitch through Nyandam is by using Gato Amigo and Pastry Cat (allow Gato Amigos to do more attacks), since they have low health and rarely perform their abilities, luck is required. Spawn them with Lion Cats and Crazed Giraffe Cats to do the trick. You can also use the Cat combos of Sexy Legs cat and his Crazed version combined with Sniper the Heavy to increase the amount of knock back and push Nyandam behind the base. Strategy 2 *Try to kill the group of Doge Darks as fast as possible with a Paris Cat, then spawn Dark Cat, Crazed Brave Cat, Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat and other anti-Reds with similar ability. The player should also throw in a Awakened Bahamut to do more damage. If the Cats are high-leveled Nyandam should be killed when A. Bahamut is still on the field. strategy 3 by:PoPoFiveOh Line up: Row 1- Eraser Cat, Kubiluga, macho legs cat, crazed sexy legs cat, sniper the heavy (three small knock back up cat combos) Row 2- Pirate cat (10), samba (24), pastry cat (23), lion cat (20+20), Icat (31) This strategy follows the same idea as the first strategy of using the knockbacks to hit box glitch the boss. However this won’t always work but even if the glitch doesn’t work you should be spamming hard enough to perma freeze the boss even if you don’t have Apple cat/ icat the knockbacks from your cats should make the boss never able to get off a hit and as long as your cats have enough damage you should be able to kill the boss in time. '''Strategy 4 Awakened Bahamut level 30, Crazed Brave Level 20, Dark Cat Level 20+35, Gentlemen Bros. Level 30, Elemental Duelist Level 30+5, and Manic Flying (crazed ufo will work too) Level 20. (these are the levels I used to clear the level.) The other 4 slots can be filled with more attackers or combos. Gentlemen Bros. are used to freeze Nyandam so he cannot attack and kill A. Bahamut or your manic flying/ufo. Elemental Duelist is used to deal a lot of damage to Nyandam. And Manic Flying/Ufo are used to kill the doge darks. Start by spamming Brave, Dark and UFO, then when you get enough money (around 4500), Gentelman Bros. should be spammed as well, and the level should be done after Nyandam is perma-frozen. Strategy 5 - More Cheese Catcombos: Paranormal Activity, Any “Strong Effect UP” combo with 2 cats Other Cats: Dark Cat, Captain Cat, Elemental Duelist Cat (Swordsman will do), Kasa Jizo (normal form), Divine Kuu Really, the only cats you need in this entire combo are Captain Cat, Dark Cat, and Wrestling Cat (Schoolgirl Cat will do). Captain Cat stacks easily and can make sure Nyandam has no time to attack. Actually, even if you don’t glitch through him to the base, without him attacking you have many chances (especially with Elemental Duelist) to kill him the regular way. Kasa Jizo, though not required, is there for relief of the Doge Darks at the beginning of the stage. Kuu here is useless (at least at the level I had her at, 10). Strategy 6-(ft.Momotaro or Icat) Set up: Mohawk cat, Crazed Wall/Eraser, Macho Legs,Crazed Giraffe/Lion, Momotaro(or Icat), A.Bahamut, Any other damage dealers or anti-red cats. First wait until you can afford a Macho Legs. Then,put Mohawk,Crazed Wall and Macho Legs cat to begin dealing with the doge darks.Let your cats get knocked back. It’s okay if the Doge Darks damage your base but don’t let them destroy it. and stack Crazed Giraffe and Macho Legs until the Doge Darks die.Then make a Momotaro/Icat stack to permafreeze Nyandam.Send an A.Bahamut and any other damage dealer to damage Nyandam.Soon enough,Nyandam should be dead before Assassin bear comes. Destroy the base and congrats you beat Last Gang. Walkthroughs Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s19.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 19 Levels